Seis vampiros, Dos humanos y un Romance
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: Edward y Rosalie adoptan a "Bella"; Jasper y Alice adoptan a "Emmett". Cuando Bella cumple 16 se encuentra a Emmett un chico encantador y gracioso, se vuelven novios. ¿Edward soportara que su niñita salga con Emmett? ¿Rosalie será buena mamá?
1. Sumaries

Seis vampiros, dos humanos y un romance

Carlisle logra su cometido y Edward y Rosalie son pareja y muchos años después adoptan a un bebe "Bella"; por otro lado Jasper y Alice se encuentran y adoptan aun pequeño niño perdido en el bosque "Emmett". Cuando Bella cumple 16 va a la preparatoria ahí se encuentra a Emmett un chico encantador y gracioso y se vuelven novios. ¿Edward soportara que su niñita y cantante salga con Emmett? y ¿Rosalie será buena mamá con Emmett a lado de su hija?...

Summary Bella POV

¿Que por que lloro? es simple estoy enamorada de la persona incorrecta, me enamore de ese chico ojos color miel, cabello bronceo, piel pálida y como lo odio, pero no lo puedo apartar de mi pensamiento, esto que siento nunca podrá ser… simple y sencillamente porque él es mi padre…

Summary Edward POV

No se como describir lo que siento en este preciso momento, verla abrazada de ese idiota me causa celos pero verla tan feliz me causa una felicidad enorme, no se que rayos hacer, después de todo ella me ve como un padre en algunos aspectos y en otros como un hermano y en otros me odia…


	2. Coincidencia

FELICIDADES EDDIE! :)

Esta es la historia por la que la mayoría de ustedes votaron, espero les guste y les recuerdo como en mis otras historias los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo y conveniencia, jeje, a lo que vinimos ustedes a leer y yo a escribir…

* * *

Seis vampiros, dos humanos y un romance

Cap 1

Edward POV

**Coincidencia**

-¿Carlisle estas seguro de eso? no creo que Rosalie y yo congeniemos muy bien – le dije señalándola; Carlisle nos pidió que fuéramos pareja, las locuras de Carlisle

-estoy seguro Edward, creo que con el tiempo podrán ser felices

-ni loca soy la pareja de ese – dijo Rosalie señalándome

-chicos por favor solo inténtelo –suplico Carlisle

De eso ya más de 80 años y ella y yo aceptamos, e intentamos ser una pareja, pero nos comportábamos como hermanos en vez de pareja, Carlisle se dio por vencido y ya no lo pide, pero a cada lugar que llegamos ella y yo estamos comprometidos y así siempre a sido

-Edward – me llamo "mi amada esposa, prometida, o lo que sea"

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- me miro como cachorrito, no podía negar que la quería pero no como pareja, nuestra relación era buena,

-¿Por qué lo nuestro no funciona? ¿Me refiero a lo sentimental? porque en el se… bueno, tu sabes, estamos bien aunque ocurre muy poco – me dijo mientras se levantaba de mi lado en la cama mientras veíamos la tele

-no lo se con exactitud Rose, creo que no nos correspondemos al 100% - me miro escéptica

-¿y si tuviéramos un bebe?

-Rose no puedes concebir – algo malo se aproximaba

-no, eso ya lo se, me refiero a ADOPTAR, Esme y Carlisle lo hicieron con nosotros -¿Cómo no se me ocurrió leer su mente?

-Rose no lo se, esto es algo muy delicado, no se si se pudiera, y si hubiera oportunidad, piensa en ese bebe, como reaccionaria a nuestro trato, somos fríos, damos miedo, no lo se, tendría que pensarlo mucho

-¿si hubiera la oportunidad lo harías? ¿Aceptarías?, Edward es una oportunidad para ser felices, tal vez no la única, pero en realidad lo deseo – me veía con amor, ella era así, teníamos una relación, pero no estable, tal vez esto si ayudaría

-tal vez – en ese momento me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a besarme, es mi compañera, aunque quisiera no podía negarle nada ni siquiera sexo pero un bebe ¿en que rayos me estoy metiendo?...

Bajamos a la cocina a las 6 de la mañana, tomados de la mano

-¿tuvieron buena noche? – nos pregunto Esme

-si -le dijo Rose muy contenta

-veo que ya se llevan mejor –nos dijo Carlisle

-un poco- le confesé mientras me sentaba a un lado de Esme y Rose seguía levantada

-¿solo un poco? Seguro Eddie, anoche me prometiste algo y luego intentamos llevarlo a cabo – como se le ocurre decir eso frente a nuestros padres, una cosa era entre ella y yo, pero ¿en público?

-¿y que te prometió Edward? Rose- le pregunto Esme ¡demonios!

-un bebe – dijo Feliz, solo golpe mi cabeza contra la mesa

-¿Qué? – dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unísono

-si y anoche intentamos concebirlo – decía como si fuéramos humanos, mientras yo hundía mas mi cabeza contra la mesa

-Edward deja de hacer eso o romperás la mesa y Rose cariño los vampiros no podemos concebir – nos dijo Carlisle

-lo se, es solo para darle realismo – dijo y toco su vientre –espero nazca pronto jeje y sea una niña –sentía las miradas encima de mi y de pronto _"Edward a mi oficina"_ la mente de Carlisle, me levante y me dirigí a donde me mando

-Edward cariño no tardes debemos buscar a nuestro hijo jeje- Rose quería un bebe igual yo, pero me estaba torturando

_-"¿un bebe? Edward en que rayos estas pensando, sabes que no se puede convertir a alguien tan pequeño"_- me reclamaba mentalmente

-lo se pero no lo convertiríamos, lo discutimos anoche Rose y yo

_-"¿en que parte? Entre el sexo y mas sexo ¿o que? Un bebe es algo muy delicado, digamos que lo consiguen, que tienen un bebe ¿Qué le dirán cuando crezca? Hola hijo somos vampiros y tu no, te adoptamos"-_ me regañaba y eso era duro de su parte pero mas espiarnos acaso escucharon cuando Rose y yo… - _"Edward vuelve al mundo, ya se lo prometiste ¿Cómo demonios te vas a zafar de esta?"_

-no lo se con exactitud, tal vez con el tiempo se le olvide o solo que le diga que tu lo prohibiste

_-"no, a mi no me matas en tus problemas Edward, solo espero que ese bebe no salga lastimado a y por cierto hoy nos vamos así que empaca"-_ eso que lo ultimo que me dijo, ¿ahora como le diría a Rose que no podemos ser padres?, salí de la oficina de Carlisle y Rose se levanto del sofá de la sala y me abrazo

-_"lamento si te metí en problemas con Carlisle, no era mi intención, lo lamento, si no se puede lo del bebe no importa, ya vamos mejorando en nuestra relación, no me gustaría que por un capricho mío te enojes conmigo o con Carlisle"_- me decía mirándome dulcemente, era sincera, ella al principio era muy ególatra, pero a cambiado, ya no es así aunque a veces le dan ataques

-no te preocupes, por eso Rosy, ya veremos con el tiempo si se nos da la oportunidad de ser padres, por ahora, hay que empacar ya nos vamos de aquí - la abrase dulcemente y ella me dio un rápido beso, y nos dirigimos a empacar, en su mente se sentía un dolor tanto del bebe y de meterme en líos con Carlisle…

Salimos de la ciudad en una camioneta, ya la creíamos obsoleta y pensábamos cambiarla, todos nos mirábamos pero sin hablarnos, era algo molesto.

-Rosalie ¿que te gustarla que fuera niño o niña?- a todos nos sorprendió la pregunta de Esme

-lo que sea, será recibido con amor… - después de cinco minitos ya llevaban una lista de 1500 nombres para bebe tan solo en niño cuando escuche… ¿un llanto?

-¿que tal Eddie?– decía Rose

-típico, como el papá – le contesto Esme, sus voces no me dejaban escuchar, debían callar

-shhh – les dije

-Edward no calles a tu madre

-ni a tu esposa – el llanto seguía allí y unas suplicas ¿que ocurrió?

-Callen – se hacían más fuertes, debía bajar, llega un olor a sangre

-Edward tu fuiste el que quería al bebe ahora afróntalo como un hombre- me decía Carlisle

-Cállense, no me dejan oír – _"auxilio, alguien ayúdeme, mi b…." _

-¿Edward que te pasa?- el auto se detuvo, baje corriendo

-¿Edward…? o dios, sangre –Esme se tapo la nariz

-Recuerda quien eres hijo –corrí hacia el rastro de sangre, con mi familia detrás de mi, cuando la vi, una mujer con un bulto llano de sangre en brazos, estaba herida no podía hablar pero oía sus pensamientos

_-"ayúdeme, me persiguen unos hombre__s, me quieren quitar a mi bebe, me escape del hospital, acabo de dar a luz, y voy a morir, salve a mí bebita, no puedo dejarla sola, ellos quieren venderla, no lo permitiré, tómela"- _me decía la mujer estaba desangrada y como no ella lo dijo acababa de dar a luz, sentí pasos de tras de mi eran mi familia

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba Carlisle- Edward tu no….

-yo no hice nada, esta muriendo, sálvala, acaba de dar a luz y el bebe

_-¿bebe?, Edward el destino quiere que seamos padres no te das cuenta_- Rose mentalmente cantaba de tras de mi

-¡NO! Yo no le quitare el bebe a esta mujer ella debe tener una esperanza

-Edward, no la hay le quedan pocos minutos de vida

-tome a mi hija y cuídela como suya – susurro y todos la escucharon – por… favor _"¿Cuál es su nombre?" –_se dirigía a mi

-Edward Cullen –todos me miraron extrañados, pero debieron saber que me pregunto mentalmente

_-"Edward, mi nombre es Renee_ _Marie __Dwyer"_- tosió –_"solo te pido que tu cuides a mi nena, como un padre, como un hermano o como tu la trates, quiero que este a salvo y se que con ustedes lo estará, tome a mi nena, por favor Sr. Cullen… moriré en poco tiempo, solo le pido que me prometa que cuidara a mi bebe y que a ella sea lo ultimo que vea, prométalo"_

-lo haré – le dije pesadamente, no me agradaba la idea de quitarle a su hija, pero ella no tenia otra esperanza- le prometo que la cuidare, haré y daré todo por ella.

-gracias… Cullens – la mujer volvió a toser y como pudo respiro, acerco a la pequeña a su lado y la abrazo mas fuerte, no quería separar madre e hija pero tampoco podía negarle una vida a una de las dos, la mujer suspiro y luego no respiro, se había ido y ya no había otra alternativa, la niña iba a ser una Cullen, me acerque a la pequeña y la tome en brazos, me alegre de que estuviera durmiendo y no pudiera sentir mi frialdad por su cobijita y me dirigí al auto, sentía un peculiar aroma emanar de la pequeña, ese irresistible y dulzon olor me golpeaba, tal vez solo es el aroma de su madre, no podía tener ella un aroma tan intoxicante para mi.

-Edward, dámela – me pidió Rosalie y le extendí a la niña, Rose subió con la niña a la camioneta y todas la imitamos, seguimos nuestro curso hacia un nuevo hogar, esta niña estaba cambiando drásticamente los planes de Carlisle

-¿Cómo se llamara? –pregunto Esme viendo con ternura a la pequeña que apenas tenia cabellito castaño y dormía placidamente en brazos de Rose

-Isabella, por hermosa y Marie porque era el segundo nombre de su mamá –fue lo que salio de mis labios, todos me miraban y luego a la nueva integrante de la familia, Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena votar? No saben como espere para poder subir una nueva historia, y pues no se podían decidir entre esta historia o crónicas de un deceso y me harte, y subí las dos, yo no tengo el don de la paciencia, por eso ahora que estuve internada y con el collarín me hubieran visto de terca e inquieta, desespere a todo mundo y ocupe mi tiempo escribiendo y estudiando, espero dejen muchos reviews porque me ponen feliz y así sabré si esta historia tuvo éxito, espero que si :) les mando besos y mordidas de Edward, Carlisle y Jazz, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos de Jake, les quiero

**estrella'roses**

D.U.M.: (es la nota que esta en el cap 10 de la apuesta)

lo se, estoy loca, 4 historias, me voy a matar y ustedes querrán hacerlo… ¿Qué por que?... simple y sencillamente porque no escribiré dentro de dos meses y eso es escribir, actualizar no se cuando lo haga,… ¿el motivo?... voy a entrar a la prepa, bachillerato, medio superior o como le llamen en su país… si estoy peque… pero con unas ideas, que dios… y como tengo que estudiar porque el examen viene… peor que Alice y sus Makeovers… odio Física, ese es mi coco, tengo que meterme un libro dentro y pues ya se imaginaran… aparte matemáticas, razonamiento (no sirvo para razonar) habilidad verbal… soy un asco mas grande…, español, historia, (espero no decir nada del general Withlock, xD), valores, química y biología, (quiero un Eddie para estudiar)…. Será un mes y medio pesado y mas la graduación de mi "hermosa escuela" (nótese el sarcasmo) será algo pesado luego pasar el bendito examen… e inscribirme y mis útiles y pues un horror total, no escribiré, me tendré que concentrar, pero por ello también les doy dos historias de regalo pero, serán mi martirio volviendo… no quiero que me olviden, por ello les pido Reviews, quiero llegar a 50 mínimo en la apuesta, a 30 en Miedo, en las nuevas 10 por cap… ¿es mucho pedir? … espero que no…. Les extrañare…

…deséenme suerte para mi examen…. Les adoro (pero no en aceite)


	3. Bella aprendio a

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE EDDIE!**

Un bonus extra… les quiero

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y locuras e historia son mías, "estrella'roses"

* * *

Cap 2

Edward POV

**Bella aprendió…**

-Bella quédate quieta, este vestido es nuevo y no lo debes de ensuciar – le regañaba Rose a la niña, mientras intentaba ponerle un vestido Azul neutro a la pobre Bella, todos optamos por llamarle así un mes después de su llegada pues decirle Isabella, era algo muy largo

-tu, ayúdame, tu hija no me obedece es igual de terca que tu y apenas tiene seis meses, no quiero saber cuando tenga 15, la edad del estira y afloja – me acerque a ver a _mi hija_ y ella tenia la cara llena de chocolate que Rose le dio para ponerla feliz, y ella intentaba manchar su vestido y el de su mamá, su cabellito corría como caréeles atados en una media cola

-Bella, mírame – la niña me miro y luego sonrió, me extendió sus manitas y Rose ocupo esa pequeña distracción y la termino de vestir para luego limpiarla de su cara y manos, la bebe al ver su vestido colocado en su lugar y sus manitas limpias, miro a su mamá con la mirada de "me las pagaras" y luego a mí

-lo se amor, tú papi y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja –Rose me beso en la comisura de los labios y Bella empezó a llorar -¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene hambre?

-no – yo regularmente sabia eso, pues yo la alimentaba, aunque era una ironía que yo alimentara a mi comida, pues después de unos días, descubrí que el olor de mi hija era demasiado atrayente - Bella, nena, deja de llorar – me miro con sus orbes chocolate y siguió llorando

-Bella., vamos a un lugar especial, y por allí veremos a abu Carlisle – la niña automáticamente dejo de llorar, bien era cierto que la niña adoraba a sus abuelos, y ellos a ella, actualmente estamos en Rochester, NY y pretendíamos que Rose era mi esposa de 23 años, Esme mi cuñada de 27, Carlisle de 27 mi hermano, yo de 25 y Bella hija de Rose y mía

-vamos – me extendió sus manitas y Rose la tomo, la niña estaba acostumbrada a que la cargaran a la primera señal, y mas yo, pero se la dejaría a Rose por hoy; subimos a nuestra camioneta BMW, sofisticada pero familiar, era la segunda revisión de Bella con un pediatra y por allí vería a mi "hermano".

Al llegar al hospital, las enfermeras decían que era un galán pero que era una lastima que estuviera casado y mas con Rose, que era una aprendiz de actriz…

-disculpe venimos a la consulta de las 5:00, la niña se llama…

-ea – dijo Bella, la mire sorprendido, ¡trato de decir su nombre!

-Edward ¿escuchaste? – me pregunto Rose, era obvio que escuche bien

-aja – le mire aun mas sorprendido – la niña, se llama…

-ea

-si amor te llamas Bella – le dijo Rose abrazándola, la niña le abrazo y jalo los aretes de Rose, esta le miro mal y Bella jugó con la cara de su mamá

-Isabella Cullen

-ea ue – repitió la niña, le mire sorprendido

-el doctor les espera – al entrar al consultorio pude observar muchos juguetes para niños pequeños, Bella al ver todo eso no se sorprendió en nada, su mamá y su abuela le habían comprado muchos juguetes, pero miro a una muñeca de trapo de cabellos negros y un vestido fucsia, Rose lucho para no bajarla, no quería que se manchara su vestido, la quite a Bella y la puse en el suelo.

-"_su vestido" _–refunfuño mentalmente Rose, la niña gateo hacia la muñeca, y cuando la tomo la abrazo

-veo que te gusto – dijo un hombre de unos 29 años – Dr. Mattews a sus ordenes, hola Isabella

-ea – la niña frunció el entre cejo

-le gusta Bella – dijo Rose

-ya esta intentando hablar – le comente al doctor

-es lo que veo, ¿Cómo te llamas, corazón? – la niña pensó y comenzó

-iaea aie ue – el doctor nos miro sorprendido

-es muy inteligente para su edad, solo tiene seis meses y ya quiere hablar, ¿Bella?- la niña le miro -¿Cómo se llama tu mami? – Bella pensó

-oaie ue – disimule la risa con una tos y Rose me miro feo _"tu te callas, mi hija intenta nombrarme… a su manera, pero intenta"_

-¿y tu papi? – dijo el doctor y a Bella le brillaron los ojitos

-eua ue, ai e u eo – se rió, sino me equivocaba dijo "Edward Cullen, papi es un león" eso decía Rose, pero ella se refería que era un león en la cama… pero Bella lo decía por una vez que me disfrace para hacerle reir _"wow aun no olvida lo hace dos meses y no olvido lo hace una semana" _su mente viajo a una determinada de la noche, a una habitación en especial y en ciertos momentos… nada actos para menores de edad

-wow, me sorprende que ya diga frases, es mas solo le falta que diga las consonantes porque se sabe las vocales, es muy temprano para ella, es muy inteligente, haber ven Bella – el doctor la cargo para examinarla y Bella no soltó a su muñeca… eso se convertiría en un berrinche tarde que temprano… mas temprano que tarde…

-io aie – le grito Bella a Carlisle, cuando entramos a su oficina

-le dijo Tío Carlisle, es muy lista – lo que el doctor Mattews no sabia era que Bella dijo abuelito Carlisle, ¿por que no dijo las demás vocales? ¿Sabrá algo? En que piensas Edward, es solo una bebe – tiene una sobrina sumamente inteligente y berrinchuda Dr. Cullen

-se encariño con la muñeca – explico Rose dándole a cargar a Bella

-oh, ya veo… ¿y como se llama, Belly? – la niña pensó un buen rato y al final dijo

-Aie eiae – sonrió y abrazo a su muñeca con mas fuerza

-Alice… ¿Elizabeth? –pregunto Carlisle y Bella asintió _"¿le dijiste algo de tu madre Edward?" _Negué con la cabeza lentamente

-me retiro tengo mas pacientes, un gusto Bella

-aio – dijo la niña abriendo y cerrando sus deditos – "_vaya que es lista"_

-Carlisle amor has visto a los chi… niños – nos abrazo Esme entrando a la oficina de Carlisle, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-aueia Ee –

-¿me llamo? – pregunto incrédula

-aprendiendo a hablar, es muy pronto para su edad – le explico Carlisle

-mi niña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le abrazo Esme y Bella jalo su cabello, a Bella le gustaba jalar aretes y cabello, pero ahorita quería atención

-ia, ea iee ia – nadie le entendió hasta que toco su pancita y abrió la boca

-¿pizza? –preguntamos todos

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito a todo pulmón

La niña quiere pizza, la niña tendrá pizza, pero lo mas importante Bella aprendió… a hablar…

* * *

Esta corto pero es un bonus extra… recuerden lo que puse en el cap anterior me perderé un tiempo y luego volveré, deséenme suerte…:) ya tengo el boleto para Eclipse, en los cereales Corn Pops (acá en México) viene un boleto, lo malo es que es valido a partir del 5 de julio… pero lo bueno es que la voy a ver y gratis xD

Si alguien sabe del paradero de la historia Boicot y moscas de bar, dígame, le he buscado y de verdad deseo leerla, me han contado de ella y se me antoja leerle, si alguien la tiene, o sabe de ella, háganmelo saber, review, MP o por mi MSN el cual esta en mi perfil

D.U.M.: reviews es = a que escriba mientras estudio y me escape, no se como aun, al Internet y suba caps

Les mando besos y mordidas de Edward, Carlisle y Jazz, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos de Jake, les quiero

**estrella'roses**


	4. Una difícil…casi decisión

Me escape…xD Estoy feliz de que les parezca interesante mi historia.

The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".

A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.

* * *

Cap 3

Ed POV

**Una ****difícil…casi decisión**

-Bella, ven acá – grito Rose persiguiéndola entre los sillones

-no – se escapaba de su mamá, solo porque ésta estaba corriendo como humana, Bella ya tiene dos años y es difícil.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, ven en este momento, soy tu madre y te estoy hablando

-no ipota_… (No importa)-_la niña me miro recargado en el marco de la puerta y corrió hacia mi, le cargue al instante y se refugio en mi pecho –¡papi! Mami me iee pone eso _(¡papi! Mami me quiere poner eso)_ –señalo el vestido rosa con muchos holanes como si fuera una bomba atómica

-déjame adivinar… ¿y tu no quieres? – negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – Rose…

-no, nada, hoy cumple dos años y se debe ver hermosa

-peo si io ia me eo hemoja… ¿vea papi? _(pero si yo ya me veo hermosa, ¿verdad papi?)_

-si, corazón, tu eres hermosa, Rose podrías hacer una excepción, por hoy –_"estas jugando con fuego, Eddie, pero si así lo quieres te advierto que sufrirás"_

-esta bien -suspiro rendida- tu escogerás tu ropa Belly y yo te peino, eso si pero nada de "lamb" ¿entendido? – la niña lo pensó por un momento, su disfraz de oveja era su favorito, después de meditarlo asintió con su cabecita, la baje y se fue con su mamá y esta se la llevo a su cuarto.

Me desesperaba la idea de no saber porque tardaban tanto allá arriba

-¿Por qué tardan? – no me di cuenta de que formula la pregunta en voz alta hasta que Carlisle me contesto en su mente

-"_veo que ya te encariñaste con Bella y la concientes demasiado_"

-¿a que te refieres?

_-__"¿Cómo que a que me refiero, Edward? Los primeros días que Bella estuvo con nosotros tu insistías en darla en adopción a alguna pareja que deseara un hijo y Rose te contraataco diciendo que ustedes querían uno, luego querías que fuera con alguien humano porque tu la matarías por su aroma, y ha dos años de haberla encontrado le concedes todo lo que quiere, no puedes vivir sin ella a tu lado, sin saber que esta haciendo, ¿y aun me preguntas a que me refiero?"_

-bueno… creo… tienes razon, ella se ha convertido en una prioridad, su carita cunado esta feliz, hace que yo este feliz, cuando esta triste quiero que no sufra, es mi hija Carlisle así como yo soy tu hijo

-_"te comprendo… pero hay algo que me agobia"_

-¿Qué es? –su cara tenia una expresión de martirio y no me dejaba ver que estaba pensando

_-"Edward, Bella es muy inteligente, ella sabe cuando decirme abuelito y cuando tío, igual con Esme y no estoy diciendo que sepa lo que somos, pero ella es muy perceptiva, sabe cuando y donde hablar con franqueza, es una niña superdotada, y lo que mas me preocupa es que tiene 2 años, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso?, yo le quiero mucho como a una hija, como a una sobrina, como a una nieta, le adoro, pero y así en dos años, sabe lo que somos, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara?, ella no tendrá una vida normal, ser parte de una familia de vampiros es algo que la puede marcar de porvida, creo que es tiempo de que ella se vaya, le amo y eso __me partiría en miles de pedazos pero puede ser un peligro si ella alguna vez dijera algo o si los Vulturis se enteraran, es peligroso, por el bien de ella y la familia hay que alejarla por un tiempo, así cuando sea mayor ella hará su vida y se ira, podemos estar en contacto con ella por cartas y así, decir que somos personas muy ocupadas y que por ello no puede estar con nosotros, solo te pido que lo pienses, es difícil, pero piénsalo, ella es muy lista…"_

-y muy pequeña, apenas tiene dos años… - no puedo creer que Carlisle me este pidiendo eso -¿Dónde estaría?

_-"hay un internado en Phoenix, es muy bueno, ella podría__ hacer amigos y ser normal, podría venir alguna que otra vez con nosotros, navidad, su cumpleaños, tú decides Edward" _– me tendió unos folletos y se fue, no podía ser que me estuviera pidiendo eso, que me alejara de Bella, de lo mas valioso en mi vida, mi hija, mi hermanita; mire los folletos decían en grande con letras negras y doradas **"Phoenix's boarding school" **¿seria buena idea mandarla desde muy pequeña y sola al mundo?

-¡papi! –sentía sus pasitos hacia mí, cuando le vi me quede pasmado, se veía lindísima con su vestidito color vino sin ningún holan y su cabellito en cascadas desde una media cola, la cargue cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca

-hola Isa... – me frunció el ceño – bueno Bella –sonrió complacida

-¿oo e e Bella? _(¿Cómo se ve Bella?)_

-preciosa, como para comérmela

-e eon se ome a a oeja _(el león se come a la oveja)_ – se rió y yo puse los ojos en blanco y ella rió mas

-Rose… deja de decirle que soy un león

-yo no he dicho nada Ed – la mire y mi mandíbula se abrió de la sorpresa, se veía hermosa, era una diosa y wow… -Edward cierra la boca pueden entrar moscas – la cerré pero no por ello deje de comérmela con la mirada, tenia un vestido negro muy propio de la época (1996) no muy largo, no muy corto y con un escote no tan pronunciado, su cabello rubio iba perfecto en un peinado de cebollita y caían un par de mechones por su rostro angelical y hermoso y unas zapatillas de unos 5 cm. de alto, baje a Bella y corrí a paso humano con Rose, la cargue haciéndola girar y luego la bese apasionadamente, me correspondió y luego me hizo bajarla

-tranquilo león, ¿recuerdas que dije que sufrirías? –asentí sin dejar de comérmela con la mirada y con ganas de comérmela en otra forma – pues este será tu castigo, verme así y no tocarme de forma indebida en todo un mes

-¿Qué? Pero…

-shh – me callo y luego me beso en el cuello, gemí su nombre y ella rió –tranquilo un mes se pasa rápido

-pero… no puede ser una semana

-no, sufre

-¿mas? – mi tono denoto tristeza y ella dejo de torturarme

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? –le di los folletos, cuando supo lo que eran me miro con miedo –"_tú… pero es nuestra hija"_

-yo no fui el de la idea, sino Carlisle y tiene razon, ella es muy perceptiva – mire a donde estaba Bella y esta estaba con los bracitos cruzados y veía por la ventana, nunca le ha gustado cuando me voy con su mamá y ella no tiene la atención pero sabia que le gustaba aunque no del todo que estuviéramos juntos Rose y yo –mira, incluso cuando estamos juntos ella se molesta, no le gusta que la olvidemos, y me duele imaginar el odio que podría nacer hacia nosotros cuando la dejemos sola

-Edward… -Rose bajo la mirada hacia los folletos, sabia que si pudiéramos llorar, ella seria un mar de llanto, a su mente venían miles de imágenes de ella cuando podía llorar y de personas llorando y se imaginaba el dolor que le causaría dejar a Bella; deje su mente y me dirigí hacia la manzana de la discordia

-Bella, ¿estas lista para celebrar tu cumpleaños? – me miro, sonrió, luego frunció el ceño y cuando miro mi cuello se molesto mas y se fue a la ventana -¿Qué pasa amor? –alzo su manita y levanto un dedo, así marco el punto numero uno

-no me utan as ietas _(no me gustan las fiestas) _– levanto otro dedito- tu cueio _(tu cuello) _– me acerque al espejo de la sala y mire mi cuello, tenía los labios de Rose marcados, me limpie y acomode mi camisa y arregle mi pelo, luego me acerque a ella.

-pero amor no es una fiesta, solo iremos a lugares divertidos para tu cumpleaños, irán tus abuelitos y luego cenaremos pizza o pasta, lo que a ti te gusta, nada ostentoso – se giro y me examino, luego miro hacia su mamá y su carita se puso triste, mire a Rose y esta tenia la cara descompuesta, estaba temblando y apretaba los folletos, busque en su mente, pero lo que había en ella eran momentos con Bella…

**°°° Flash Back**

_-Edward dime que no se esta muriendo y por eso huele así- me pregunto__ Rose con miedo _

_-no, creo que…Carlisle _

_-me dan pena, quieren ser papás y no saben que tienen que cambiarle el pañal y darle un baño…Esme _

_-ya voy, sabia que este par no sabría que hacer, ven Isabella – Esme cargo a Bella y se la llevo al baño le quito el pañal y luego la limpio, la metió a una tina pequeña con agua tibia y la empezó a bañar, Bella salpico el agua y Esme termino mojada, Bella rió y le jalo el cabello a Esme, esta solo rió y la bebe de apenas 3 días rió con ella, eso pasaba por no cejárselo todo a Esme _

_-Rose tu eres la mamá a ti te toca cambiarle el pañal – me salí por la tangente _

_-¿Qué? ¿Solo por que soy mujer? No papacito, es tu hija a ti también te toca, cambiarle el pañal – Bella se echo un gas y Rose rió –te llama – se fue dejándome con la sorpresita en el pañal de Bella de un mes _

_-Bella di mamá, por favor _

_-aá – cuando subimos al auto después de su vista con el Dr. Mattews, Rose empezó a presionarla para que dijera mamá _

_-di "eme" (m)_

_-ee – Rose se frustraba y Bella se desesperaba y los demás reíamos en el auto _

_-felicidades Bella – todos le dijimos al unísono, ella solo parpadeo y se froto los ojitos, intentando volver a dormir _

_Las demás imágenes eran Bella jalando el cabello de los cuatro miembros de la familia, cuando dejo el chupón y comenzó a chuparse el dedo, sus juegos con su muñeca Alice Elizabeth, cuando jugaba en el lodo con Carlisle y ambos terminaban todos sucios y Esme no los dejaba entrar, cuando Rose espiaba en la sala de música y yo le tocaba a Bella una nana que compuse para ella, cuando tiraba las papillas y pedía a gritos pizza, sus juegos en la caja de arena, la vez que probó la arena y se enfermó de la pancita, sus leches regadas y por la sala, sus caritas, sus intentos por aprender a hablar, cuando veía las películas de Disney, cuando bostezaba de cansada, sus rabietas, toda ella, y ahora a sus dos años, la forma en que Rose se paso el día entero buscando sus vestidos, miles de ellos para que escogieran, las reservaciones del restauran al que iríamos, cuando la vistió hace menos de 5min., _

_-mami ¿po e veio? _(mami, ¿Por qué vestido?)_ – le pregunto mientras veía los 5 que mas le gustaban _

_-porque te ves preciosa con ellos y porque es una ocasión especial, hace dos años tu llegaste a nuestras vidas y nos alegraste y si te fueras seria algo muy doloroso –Bella la abrazo y señalo el vestido color vino _

**Fin Flash Back °°°**

-mami – la voz de Bella tenia un gran grado de preocupación y cautela, Rose se limpio el rabillo del ojo como si hubiera llorado, sus ojos brillaban cuando levanto la cara, pero no porque hubiese llorado sino por revivir momentos inolvidables

-estas lista Bella, hay que ir a festejar no tenemos todo el día – eso fue lo único que le dijo Rose con una voz tan seria que Bella se cohibió

-mamá io o ieo e tu te enoes, oo o e uta e tu i papi een an untos _(mamá yo no quiero que tu te enojes, solo no me gusta que tu y papi estén tan juntos)_

_-_Bella yo no estoy molesta, solo estoy pensativa – le sonrió con felicidad, pero esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos

Teníamos un rato en la feria, Carlisle y Esme estaban con Bella en la montaña rusa

-"Edward…" – mire a Rose – "¿Cuándo se iría?"

-aun no decido nada Rose, yo no quiero que se valla, y tú tampoco, así que no veo porque se debe ir, es nuestra decisión

_-"yo…quiero que se valla…" –_la mire sin comprender- "_Carlisle tiene razon Bella es muy perceptiva, no te lo había dicho pero ella me dice que te a… que te adora y luego me dice que es una niña grande y que nos quiere, que nos ama a todos, que… Edward hay que dejarla un tiempo y veamos como reacciona, si eso no funciona, la tendremos con nosotros otro tiempo y si es algo que se nos va de las manos, la mandaremos con alguna familia humana y les diremos que digan que morimos y ellos son sus tíos, o la adoptaron, o…"_

-¿lo dices en serio Rose?

-"_me duele la idea de no tenerla conmigo, pero…"_

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas con nosotros? –sabia que Rose y Carlisle tenían razon pero no pude evitar que mi voz fuera fría y tosca

_-"hasta que cumpla __cinco, podríamos enviarle cartas y regalos y decirle que trabajamos mucho…"_

-lo mismo me dijo Carlisle

_-"podría regresar a los __diez años y si se da cuenta de algo, pues podríamos fingir muestra muerte y dejarla con alguien o contarle la verdad" _

-¿segura?

-no –dijo eso con su voz y me miro fijo y luego a Bella que bajaba de su asiento con ayuda de Carlisle y Esme –_"ahora a ti te toca decidir, yo ya tengo una opción y me lastima… y mucho…- me miro - ¿sí sabes que esta es una __**difícil…casi decisión**__?" –asentí _

* * *

Triste ¿no creen?, yo este a punto de llorar pero me contuve, esa es una difícil casi decisión ¿o no? La trama de esta historia será muy rápida, pues aun tengo que poner el lado de Alice, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jazz… ustedes entienden… por eso va tan rápido, pero digamos que la infancia de Bells fue algo maravilloso, ¿y cuando no? Si tienes un papá como Edward… xD

Ya vi eclipse y esta bien, mis amigas fueron conmigo porque me quieren y no por que les guste, pero fueron y solo les gusto ver a Taylor Lautner y cuando Bella golpea a Jake y se lastima la mano… :S

Dejen Reviews para saber que les precio, si merezco golpes, aplausos, un psicólogo… ustedes deciden, pido que no solo lean esta historia, también la apuesta, crónicas de un deceso y miedo, también están lindas, aunque no he actualizado de miedo y crónicas pues quiero que los caps queden perfectos… gracias a las que me desean suerte para mi examen, ya termine mi guía de estudio pero soy un asco en física, solo refuerzo, realizo el examen, y seré libre de esa presión aunque no del todo, sigue el hecho de irme de vacaciones y organizarme para la escuela pero no desesperen encontrare como escaparme…

Les mando besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob, espero no las linchen las Cullen, Bella y Ness…

Las quiere "**estrella'roses"**

D.U.M.: ayer me gradué de la secundaria, un gran pasó para la humanidad, ah no, eso no ¿verdad? xD


	5. Un adiós muy doloroso

**Nunca creí que este fic tuviera éxito… siempre lo considere como la idea de "¿Qué pasaría si Bella engañara a Edward con uno de sus hermanos?" y pues bueno, la idea de Jazz con Bella solo me da para verlos como amigos y además lo tengo guardado para otro fic, bueno mi punto es que de allí nació y además salio la siguiente pregunta "¿Qué haría Edward, sí Bella sale con Emmett, el miembro mas gracioso de la familia Cullen?...**

**El cap está corto pero la historia ya esta avanzando**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía…:)**

* * *

**Cap 4**

**Ed Pov**

Un adiós muy doloroso

Era una noche sin luna, era oscura y demasiado, podía escuchar la respiración de Bells desde afuera, vivimos en Rochester una semana mas después de que Bella tuviera un año y medio, luego nos fuimos a Boulder, Colorado hasta de que Bella cumpliera tres años y actualmente vivimos en Cheyenne, Wyoming, no tan lejos de Arizona, pero procuramos que el sol no salga seguido, si no nos quedamos en casa y solo salimos cuando llueve y en las noches, dentro de dos días Bella cumple cinco años, ella se ira a Phoenix, Arizona y nosotros a Alaska, le dijimos que se iría lejos un tiempo y solo dijo que estaría feliz de poder hacer mas amigos, pues los que tenia los dejaba a tras con cada mudaza y eso me molestaba, le estábamos arrancando la vida y no era justo, ya podía hablar bien, sabia escribir y leer, no por nada era una Cullen, pero la idea de que lo fuera, me hacia sentir mal, dos días quedaban, solo eso, y no la veríamos por un largo tiempo pero eso le devolvería la vida, el alma y podría elegir si quedarse allá o volver, pero la idea de no volverle a ver me quemaba… pero aun mas de apartarla de su mundo…

-"_Edward…"_

-Esme… ¿ocurre algo? –negó

_-"solo vengo a compartir la noche contigo si es que me lo permites, hijo"_

-claro – me senté en una piedra grande y ella se sentó a mi lado

_-"se lo que sufres, todos lo estamos padeciendo, ella es nuestra vida, es nuestra hi…"-_

-su hija, lo se – ella sabia que era hija de Rose y mía pero la sentía también suya y de Carlisle – sabes en realidad, es hija de todos, legalmente es hija de Rose y mía pero si pensamos, tu y Carlisle fungieron como padres, abuelos y tíos a la vez, Rose y yo como hermanos, inclusive Bella una vez nos dijo hermanos

-_"y mas cuando iban por ella a la escuela"_

-inclusive nos dijo tíos

_-__"es muy perceptiva de cuando y donde debe actuar"_

-lo se, por eso se va – mis palabras fueron casi un susurro

_-__"Edward, Bella es muy lista, tal vez podremos decirle algo cuando vuelva a los diez, que ella se entere por medio de claves, cartas o algo y ya no se valla…"_

-pero Esme eso seria quitarle el alma ella no ha convivido con los humanos como debería y si ella decide vivir lejos, si se enamora – al decir eso una opresión se hizo presente en mi pecho – si quiere ser libre… creo que es mejor que ella viva con alguien humano que solo queden recuerdos de nosotros, fingir la muerte o…

-_"prefieres causarle el dolor de una perdida tan grande a darle a escoger si quiere estar con vampiros o humanos ¿prefieres eso?"_

-Esme, esto es difícil y mucho, me duele, me come por dentro no estar con ella en su crecimiento, ella es_ "la tua cantante_" para mi y debo ser sincero… la amo… mas que a mi vida, y yo no se si amarla esta bien o no

-depende como la ames – la voz de Rose me desconcertó

-Rose ¿Qué…?

-tranquilo, yo se muy bien que tu no me quieres mas allá de una hermana y te gusto… pero no me amas y no me importa

-yo… ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Que estoy enamorado de Bella? – se puso la mano en la frente y meneo la cabeza

-despistado –dijeron Rose y Esme a coro

-¿Qué? - pregunte indignado, ¿me están llamando pederasta?

-Edward, le consientes todo, le dedicas tu tiempo, le compones música, ahuyentas a los niños que se ven interesados en ella, eso es amor y no el de un padre, ni el de un hermano, tu la amas, es mas que obvio y ella a ti – Rose se acerco a mi

-pero, es muy pequeña como para amarme de esa manera, tiene 5 años

-Edward ella me ha dicho que te ama, que por ello hace sus berrinches cuando estoy contigo, te quiere solo para ella y para nadie mas –las palabras de Rose explicaban muchas cosas

-solo tiene cinco años, no me puede amar… ¿o si?

-despistado – volvieron a decir a coro

-¿y si la amas de esa manera, serias capas de alejarla?-Esme me interrogo y me quede sin palabras

-yo… - ¿Qué diablos digo? ¿Estoy enamorado de una niña de 5 años?

-vamos Rose- Esme y Rose me dejaron allí afuera, las palabras aun sonaban en mi cabeza, ¿yo enamorado? Es verdad que la quería con toda mi alma, pero tanto como amarla…

-papi- era Bella llamándome – hermanito – me volvió a llamar –Edward – su llanto se acentuó y me di cuanta de que no estaba alucinando, Bella me llamaba en verdad; corrí hasta llegar a su habitación, entre cuidadosamente

-hola – le llame, estaba sentadita en su cama viendo a la ventana mientras temblaba, me miro y vi que estaba llorando – ¿Qué tienes Bella?

-abrazo – me recosté junto a ella y la abrace

-¿Qué te pasa?

-soñé feo, creí que no estabas, me dio miedo – le abrace mas fuerte

-tranquila estoy aquí contigo, nunca me voy a ir… te amo – debo admitirlo, soy un pederasta

-yo te amo mas – me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y me abrazo- no te vallas, aun tengo sueño

-aquí me quedare hasta que amanezca –y así fue me quede hasta que ella despertó de nuevo

-Eddie – sonrió al verme allí

-hola pequeña, ¿quieres desayuno?

-sip-grito alegre

-bueno, pues ve con Esme, ella te alimentara y yo me daré una ducha –ella se fue y yo me deje tirar en su cama con su aroma, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, me senté en la cama y abrí uno de sus cajones

-"_sus dibujos"_ -levante la mirada para encontrarme con Carlisle –"_ya falta poco Edward y no creas que a mi no me duele dejarle, ella también se ha convertido en mi hija" _

-hay que asegurarnos que no lleve ninguna foto nuestra para que cuando vuelva no note nada – Carlisle me miro dudoso

_-"como tu quieras, llamare a Rose para que termine las maletas" –_se fue y yo me dirigí a mi habitación

Los dos días se pasaron rápido, Bella despertó y nos miro "feliz" cuando bajo a la sala

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells –gritaron todos yo solo le hice una v con mis dedos, fingió no estar nerviosa, comió pastel y abro sus regalos, una libreta y plumas de colores de parte de Carlisle, una muñeca por parte de Rose y una cámara de Esme

-mira Bells, vas a tomar fotos de cuando llegas de donde estarás y de eventos importantes y esas fotos no las mandara tu directora

-ok – guardo las cosas en su maleta de mano, en dos horas partía su vuelo

-no quiero ser aguafiestas pero el vuelo sale en 2 horas y para llagar es media y pues el trafico y eso – se justifico Carlisle

-yo también te voy a extrañar abuelito Carlisle, no estés nervioso – Bella estiro sus bracitos y Carlisle la cargo y la abrazo dulcemente, desvié la mirada, la escena me causaba un inmenso remordimiento

-es que no quiero que me veas llorar porque te voy a extrañar mucho

-no te preocupes te voy a enviar dibujos para que no me extrañes y para que tengas ánimos y cures a muchas personas – Carlisle sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Bella

-ven Bells –dijo Rose y le abrazo quitándosela a Carlisle –te voy a extrañar mi niña hermosa

-a ti también te voy a mandar dibujos y peticiones de ropa mami, no te enojes si me porto mal

-me sentiré orgullosa de todo lo que hagas… eso no es permiso para portarte mal –la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Bella se convirtió en una mueca

-es mi turno –dijo Esme y se la quito a Rose –quiero fotos y cartas porque sino como sabré que estas bien

-lo sabrás, siempre lo has sabido, como cuando me perdí en la casa de NY –Esme recordó cuando no encontrábamos a Bella y resulto que estaba en el cuarto de lavado viendo como giraba la lavadora

-si, eso fue extraño, ¿Por qué veías la ropa lavarse?

-había muchos colores –confeso Bella un poco mas avergonzada y todos rieron menos yo que no tenia ánimos para eso, ya no habría mas escapadas al cuarto de lavado, Bella y yo la habíamos convertido en un habito, cada sábado lavábamos la ropa y la veíamos lavarse

-no quiero romper su burbuja pero es tarde, vamonos – dije tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo con una maleta de las dos de Bella mas a parte el baúl que Carlisle ya se encargo de llevar al auto, que mas tarde seria vendido, salí y agradecí que hoy el día estuviera nublado, todos me siguieron y se subieron al auto, maneje hacia al aeropuerto entre palabras de despedida de parte de todos y furtivas miradas de Bella.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, vimos que aun faltaba tiempo para el vuelo de Bella así que Esme y Rose se la llevaron a comer y a comprar cosas para el viaje, fui a registrar el baúl de Bella y luego me dedique a ver los aviones irse y llegar.

Todos estábamos en una mesa, viendo todo lo comprado para Bella, crayones, libros para colorear, agua, papitas y una mantita y revistas de interiores y moda para Esme que la acompañaría, una voz metálica y odiosa dio el mensaje que mas odiaría durante toda mi vida

-_pasajeros del vuelo 654 con destino a Phoenix, Arizona, con horario de las 12:00 del día, favor de abordar por la puerta 12_- de pronto la canción "courage of the wind" comenzó a sonar después del mensaje, nos dirigimos a la puerta que dijeron, las personas que nos veían pasar tenían pensamientos nada propios y mejor los aleje de mi y me concentre en Bella

-vamos Bella- dijo Esme y Bella la miro dudosa

-¿Qué? –pregunto asustada

-tenemos que irnos o el avión nos va a dejar

-pero yo… no… yo…

-cariño creí que querías ir –le dijo Rose intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras entrecortadas de Bella

-si… pero…-comenzó a llorar y corrió a mi, varias sobrecargo que vieron la escena suspiraron pidiendo que yo fuera el papá de sus hijos - papi – me miro con esos adorables ojos chocolate –no me quiero ir, lejos de ti no, creí que tu irías porque no te despedías y no me diste regalo de cumpleaños

-no me gusta Phoenix –arrugue la nariz- pero tu vas a estar muy bien allá, Esme te va a llevar y todo estará bien, te enviaremos muchas cosas, no podemos ir contigo pues vamos a trabajar muy duro, pero tranquila –la abrace e inhale su aroma para recordarla por todo este tiempo –lamento no despedirme antes pero me… -mire a mis acompañantes

-dejémoslos solos –dijo Rose y se llevo a Esme y Carlisle

-mira, me dolía decirte adiós, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, no quiero dejarte, no me agrada la idea pero esto debe ser así, y respecto a lo del regalo, lo tengo guardado – busque en mi caquetá y encontré una cajita y se la entregue

-¿Qué es?

-ábrelo- abrió lentamente la cajita y su carita se frustro cuando lo hizo, sus ojitos mostraron asombro cuando vio lo que estaba allí

-le perteneció a alguien muy importante de mi familia y quiero regalártelo, es un collar –Bella lo miro y luego a mi

-es muy bonito, y tiene el color de tus ojos – mire el collar el cual era de oro y tenia una piedra verde en el centro, la mire interrogante, ella no sabia que mis ojos fueron verdes

-si, mira-señalo el oro- dorado, todos ustedes tienen ojos dorados como el oro

-mmm… si cierto-le puse el collar y le entregue la cajita, la guardo, la tome de la mano y la lleve con los demás -ve, anda, Abuelita Esme te va a llevar y no queremos que te deje el avión – Esme la tomo por la mano y se fue con ella en el avión, bien sabia que Esme solo iría al aeropuerto y luego volvería acá pero era para darle ánimos, vi como se perdía tras la puerta de abordaje y luego… nada, me fui con Carlisle y Rose a casa y me deje invadir por mi triste soledad…

* * *

La historia avanza y viene el Bella POV… me agrada que lean las adoro y a las chicas que les gusta participar y escriben o no y les encantaría escribir conmigo o darme ideas, pueden hacerlo, tal vez en estos u otros fics, pues tengo un motón que me gustaría publicar, solo búsquenme, en mi perfil, esta mi Messenger y allí me encontraran o por MP…

Las quiero sigan con los Rws y les mando besos y mordidas de Ed, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Em y lambiscos de Jake

**"estrella'roses"**


	6. 3 years later

**3 ****years ****later**

Ésto no es precisamente un cap, mas bien es como un pequeño resumen, para que no se me pierdan, no hay diálogos ni narración, solo yo les diré lo que paso en esos 3 años, además esto apenas es una hoja de Word (si ocupamos el Arial 12), es solo para seguir la trama…

Después de que Bella se va, Edward entra en una profunda depresión y se vuelve mas frio, él y Rose se distancian como pareja, él es medico junto con Carlisle, Esme diseñadora de interiores y Rose le ayuda, ellos no dejan que Bella los visite, ni ellos la visitan, en pocas palabras no la ven, le mandan cajas con regalos y dinero, pero nunca fotografías, imagínense 3 años aburridos con pocas noticas de ella y solo con algunas fotos y cosas que ella les manda, se sienten culpables de que ella se quede los 365 días del año en el internado, pero ella no es la única que se queda sola. Los cullen tienen esos tres años viviendo donde mismo, un pequeño pueblito de Alaska cerca de la capital, Rose y Ed fingen ser hermanos de Carlisle y Esme es la esposa de éste.

Saben que Bella esta muy bien cuidada pues la directora Zafrina adora a los niños y su hermana Sena y su hermano Kachiri no se quedaban atrás, ellos eran de Brasil y como fueron huérfanos por un tiempo antes de ser adoptados por una pareja muy rica, decidieron que se dedicarían a manejar un internado, un orfanato, un asilo de ancianos y un asilo de animales, adoraban cooperar y los tres le tenían un cariño inmenso a Bella por su situación y porque ella era una niña muy dulce, inocente pero sumamente inteligente.

Bella al llegar al internado se hace amiga de dos dulces niñas, Kate y Charlotte, pero Bella aun tiene un sentimiento extraño al recordar a su familia, se siente mal porque ella no puede verlos y ellos tampoco van a verla además no recuerda quien es quien, y ellos no se lo hacen fácil, solo firman con sus nombres nunca "tu mamá" o "tu papá" solo Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Edward y además nunca recibe una foto de ellos para poder recordarlos mejor, ella simplemente tiene recuerdos borrosos de ellos, que eran lindos y de ojos dorados, solo eso.

Aunque es feliz estando con sus amigas, no todas las niñas se la ponen facial, una niña llamada Jane Vulturi, le trae problemas a cada rato, así que Bella mejor la evita, sus compañeras de habitación Kate y Charlotte le dicen que es porque el padre de Jane, Aro, quien es el ministro de Volterra no puede ir a verla por lo lejos que esta y lo ocupado que es él, así que Bella tiene que soportar a Jane todas las vacaciones y las navidades pues ninguna de las dos sale del internado y pues cuando son esas fechas el hermano de Jane, no era de gran ayuda, Alec, era igual o mas molesto.

Bella ahora esta soportando estar sola las vacaciones de verano pues Kate y Charlotte se fueron con sus familias, pero el tiempo pasa rápido y no falta mucho para que Bella cumpla 8 años…

"**estrella'roses" **


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

**No me secuestraron solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, y créanme son profundos sino como escribo esta historia que les gusta y que digo gustar, me invaden los correos y con ellos la felicidad… **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap con un nuevo POV, tal vez no es el que ustedes esperan, pero espero les guste…**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".**

**Y como digo…A lo que venimos****, ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.**

* * *

**Cap 5**

**Alice ****POV**

**Un nuevo ****comienzo **

-Jasper deja de frustrarte de esa manera, lo superaras

-Alice no digas tonterías, eso es imposible, tantos años, como crees que de pronto mi adicción por los humanos desaparecerá –tenia sus manos en su cabello queriendo arrancarlo, cada persona que pasaba a nuestro lado lo veía raro y como no, parecía loco y estábamos en medio de un parque

-Jasper te he dicho que hay otros como nosotros y lo han superado

-¿y donde rayos están?, nunca los encontramos, esos Vampiros de los que hablas creo que los inventaste-me grito enojado

-como te atreves Jasper Whitlock a decirme mentirosa – me puse frente a él, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas enojada

-Alice, amor lo siento, pero empiezo a creer que estamos solos en este mundo de "vampiros vegetarianos"

-eso no es verdad, es que cambian muy rápido de rumbo y no los puedo encontrar – le dije como bebe y me senté a su lado.

-tranquila, ya veremos que hacer – me abrazo, ya estaba mas tranquilo – ya son mas de 80 años y esto es frustrante pero va funcionando

-vamonos –lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos caminando lejos de la ciudad, al llegar a los limites del bosque decidimos correr y buscar algo de comer

-huele a sangre humana Alice – me dijo nervioso

-tranquilo – puse mis manos en sus hombros – relájate hay que ver si fue un accidente o que ocurrió y si es que podemos ayudar lo haremos- le di un fugaz beso en su labios y seguimos el rastro de sangre había tres cuerpos

-Alice, ¿puedo? – me pedía que lo dejara beber un poco

-NO, echarías a peder 80 años de abstinencia, revisa ese cuerpo mientras yo veo estos dos, y que ni se te ocurra probar su sangre – asintió con la cabeza y se quedo helado un rato; vi los cuerpos eran una mujer y un hombre no tenían mucho de morir – esto lo hizo un oso –me vire para ver a Jasper que estaba sentado acariciando la cara del tercer cuerpo –Jasper ¿Qué haces?

-es un pequeño tiene aproximadamente ocho años, sigue vivo pero inconsciente… creo- me puse a su lado y lo vi era un niño hermoso tenia un rasguño en su rostro el cual Jasper estaba limpiando con su mano, el niño empezó a parpadear sus ojos eran azules y su rostro era angelical con unos hermosos rizos negros, cuando se escucho un gruñido, viramos a ver que era

-al parecer regreso por mas – le dije a Jasper señalando el oso

-¿puedo? – me lo pedía a gritos

-rápido hay que llevar al pequeño al pueblo – Jasper actuó y yo me encargue de recoger las pertenencias de los que al parecer eran los padres del pequeño, cuando termino se llevo las pertenencias y yo al pequeño, ni loca lo dejaba con Jasper, salimos corriendo hacia el pueblo mas próximo a llevar al niño….

-jefe Swan, ¿el niño ya reacciono? – le pregunto Jasper, un poco nervioso

-si, gracias a ustedes el niño esta bien, si no hubieran pasado por allí tal vez pudo morir solo- dijo feliz, por donde sabemos se llama Charlie Swan

-¿saben quien es el niño?- le pregunte, pobrecito

-si, su nombre es Emmett McCarty, su familia no tenia mucho de haberse mudado aquí, nadie sabe de donde eran, lo mas probable es que el pequeño valla a un orfanato, no es grata la idea, pero no tiene mas familia en el pueblo

-¿y es posible que alguien lo adopte?- le pregunte

-dada su edad es muy difícil – de pronto lo llamo la enfermera – ahora vengo

-¿Jasper y si lo adoptamos? – Me miro raro- mira amor esta seria una oportunidad para muchas cosas, por ejemplo seria bueno para que te controles, y ya no ataques humanos, nos reforzaría como pareja y además lo ayudaríamos, ya escuchaste que no tiene familia, y tal vez nadie lo adopte, pobrecito Emmett tiene ocho años, ¿Qué dices Jazz? – no me contesto nada, tenia la mirada perdida, regreso el jefe Swan a nuestro lado

-bueno, el pequeño ya esta estable pero no lo hemos informado de la muerte de sus padres – nos miraba preocupado, no sabia como actuar

-¿nosotros podríamos adoptar a Emmett?- le pregunto Jasper, el jefe nos miro raro nos miro dudoso

-¿Qué edad tienen? – Jasper me tomo la mano y continúo

-tenemos 23 y 22, se que parecemos jóvenes, pero siempre nos decían traga años, tal ves el único inconveniente es que no estamos casados- tenia que mencionar lo de casarnos, eso ya lo hemos discutido, durante 80 AÑOS, me miro y puso cara apenada, al darse cuenta de que le apreté mas duro la mano, ¿Por qué tengo que casarme?, que bobo requisito

-si ese seria el único inconveniente, si lo desean se casarían hoy, y en unos días o semanas días ya serian tutores legales de Emmett, claro que él debe aceptarlo

-¿podemos pasar a verlo?, para convivir un poco mas con él y darles las noticias- le dije como cachorrito, nadie se resistía a esa cara ni siquiera Jasper

-claro, espero lo tome bien - dijo un poco nervioso, y nos dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba Emmett, el niño estaba con una enfermera y cuando entramos palideció pero continuo tranquilo –Emmett, ellos te encontraron en el bosque y desean hablar contigo ¿se los permites? – Emmett asintió con la cabecita llena de rizos – bueno, enfermera vamonos – salieron y nos quedamos a solas con Emmett

-ustedes mataron al oso, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – nos sorprendió la pregunta y Jasper y yo nos miramos confundidos

– ¿un oso?, ¿como se te ocurre que hicimos eso? – le dijo Jasper

-eso quiero saber, tendré ocho años, pero no soy estupido, te vi atacarlo y se que mis padres murieron

-si, es verdad, mato al oso y lamento lo de tus padres, y queremos recompensarlo, queremos que nos permitas adoptarte Emmett –le tome su pequeña mano y me coloque a su lado, cuando lo hice tembló- se que es duro para ti, pero nos gustaría ayudarte a superarlo

-entendemos, lo que es perder a un ser querido y lo que significa ser distinto, pero deseamos que seas normal aunque sea al 80%

-me gustaría ser parte de una familia, soy muy chico para estar solo y me gustaría aprender a matar osos, ese es mi único deseo y condición para que me adopten – era pequeño pero astuto, Jasper y yo nos miramos

-si, te enseñare pero cuando seas mayor, y debes saber algo mas…-Jasper comenzó a contarle lo que éramos, claro a nivel de un niño de ocho, nos miraba y sonreía, temblaba a mi tacto, pero no tenia miedo…

* * *

Si ya se, la trama va rápido... ¿eso les agrada? Puedo corregirlo si quieren solo díganme, pero así esto avanza y llega lo que ustedes quieren: risas, diversión, Emmett con Bella y Edward y Rose ardiendo de celos…

Hay algo importante en este cap que mas adelante será clave y que en el final de la historia será maravilloso… en un aspecto…

Denme ideas… ¿alguien noto algo raro? ¿Algo que creen será clave importante en la historia? ¿Alguna?

Me despido con besos y mordidas de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de osos de Emmett y lambiscos de el guapísimo de Jacob

Las quiero y pido reviews me animan y hacen que escriba mas…

"**estrella'roses"**


	8. perdon nota

Chicas de FF se que me he perdido a lo que se refiere a mis actualizaciones… pues si he leído y no escrito… pero ahora ya estoy mas relajada y soy menos impulsiva, pues estuve a punto de mandar todo al carajo, TODO lo que tenia avanzado se borro, mis fics nuevos y los caps adelantados se perdieron y debo comenzar desde cero en algunas cosas y es difícil para mi, pero créanme cuando digo que ustedes me han ayudado, pues en el momento que ocurrió eso yo estaba a un paso de decir adiós para siempre y sus reviews, alertas y agregaciones, me dijeron "no las puedes dejar así" y por ello seguiré en donde me quede, estoy tardando mucho pues la escuela esta medio loca y me la paso leyendo, pero en estas semanas yo ya actualizare... esta nota la iba a subir Betty Bop pero ella fue prudente y no lo hizo, yo era impulsiva y lo iba a ser, ahora le agradezco no hacerlo… pero no que aun no suba lo que tiene mío (la apuesta y miedo).

Solo pido un poco de tiempo y compresión, esta no era mi decisión solo fue una mala jugada del destino… Y por todo lo que me han esperado les tengo una historia nueva, la escribo junto con mis amigas y se llamara "mi abuelito es Rapunzel" (yo no cree el titulo)

Bueno me despido, agradeciéndoles, recordándolas, mandándoles ya saben que y hasta nuevo aviso

No me maten por la nota, comprensión

**estrella'roses**

Así, vean .com/watch?v=iW_q-Q6R3fI espero me perdonen

y lean mis historias que aun no leen


	9. Las platicas

**¡HE VUELTO!**

Hola mis niñas y niños de FF se que me perdí e intento recuperarme con este cap.

Primero que nada debo decir que ningún personaje me pertenece, estos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y aunque yo los quiera no serán míos, solo la trama loca es mía y si alguien la plagia el karma se lo cobrara y tal vez algo más:

Como digo a lo que venimos ustedes a leer y yo a escribir ¬¬

* * *

**Cap 6**

**Jasper POV **

**Las platicas**

Miraba a Alice detenidamente, ella acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Emmett mientras él dormía; para ella todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero no era así, aunque debía admitir que la forma en que el pequeño tomo las cosas fue calmada, sus emociones demostraban lo contrario, tenia dudas, tenia miedo, soledad y una excitación al escuchar de matar osos que se resumía en "venganza". Sin embargo, era mas que obvio que seria duro para él acostumbrarse a vivir a nuestro estilo.

Estuvimos con él mucho tiempo incluso cuando limpiaron sus heridas, lo cual fue lo más difícil, Alice me alentaba apretando mi mano pero yo solo podía tragar mi ponzoña y pensar que él merecía vivir.

-chicos… ya es tarde - nos llamo el jefe Swan - ¿tienen donde quedarse? – pregunto tímidamente.

-no –conteste instantáneamente, ¿Por qué? Ni yo se- es que como solo estábamos de paso, no pensamos en conseguir donde quedarnos, dentro de un rato iremos a buscar alguna posada- dije sonriendo finalmente.

-bueno… pues en mi casa hay espacio, vivo solo y allí podrían quedarse a vivir por el tiempo necesario – dio la opción Charlie Swan.

-muchísimas gracias, pero no quisiéramos ser una molestia - se me adelanto Alice para contestar.

-no seria ninguna molestia, en realidad serian una muy buena compañía.

-pues entonces aceptamos su propuesta jefe – le dije.

-díganme Charlie – protesto con el seño fruncido y nos tendió la mano.

-Jasper y Alice – dijo Alice tomando su mano y agradecí al cielo y a sus locas modas que tenia unos guantes de cuero.

-Hemos llegado -Anuncio Charlie al abrir la puerta de su casa, debía admitirlo era una casa acogedora, entramos y él prendió las luces- esta es mi pequeña casa- dijo mirándola con ternura y añoranza.

-es muy hermosa- confeso Alice danzando de aquí por allá, esta casa tenia un toque hogareño que te hacia sentir a gusto en ella.

-muchas gracias Alice, tarde en adornarla – las mejillas de Charlie se tiñeron de Rojo carmín.

-de nada Charlie – sonrió como duendecillo_, ella_ era un duendecillo, pero aun así era _mi_ duendecillo.

-Charlie ¿y vive en verdad solo?-me aventure a preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa, era raro era un hombre joven viva solo y Charlie no era feo.

-así es- contesto con desgana – hace 8 años me case, mi esposa esperaba un bebe- trago en seco- pero… de pronto ellos desaparecieron, y por la información que me dieron ellos murieron, por eso ahora estoy solo- en sus ojos se notaban las lagrimas que él negaba a dejar salir.

-bueno, Charlie dígame donde esta la cocina y preparare la cena –dijo Alice sonriente cambiando drásticamente de tema, a Charlie le costo un poco reaccionar y yo estaba completamente Shockeado, ¿como diablos de le ocurrió eso?

-¿vas a cocinar? –pregunte incrédulo y Alice me frunció el ceño mientras Charlie reía por mi asombro.

-no tientes mi paciencia Jasper –susurro amenazadoramente; después de que Charlie intentara protestar y perdiera rotundamente.

-Jasper- deje de mirar el televisor y la mire, dios que vista, estaba envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello mojado y yo aquí tirado en la cama.

Después de "cenar" Charlie nos mostro la que seria nuestra habitación y henos aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-cruzo la habitación y se vistió a velocidad vampírica, para terminar a mi lado sentada de forma india.

-Charlie es una buena persona- asentí – y esta solito.

-¿y…?- la alenté

-¿lo adoptamos? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa que me caí de la cama.

-¿Qué? – me levante y la mire, miraba inocentemente.

-bueno, tu sabes, no adoptarlo, sino que nos adopte, él esta triste y solito, su esposa y bebe murieron y él es bueno y…

-Alice tendríamos que decirle lo que somos y…- me miro como niña buena- aahh, no eso ni lo sueñes Brandon.

No se como rayos Alice me había convencido, ahora ella estaba preparando el desayuno a Charlie, mientras yo la observaba danzar y rezaba que no lo envenenara.

-uh, ya se levantaron chicos- Charlie aprecio por la puerta aun adormilado.

-si, somos algo madrugadores- como mente como si hablara del clima.

-aquí tiene Charlie – Alice le entregó un plato con su desayuno.

-gracias- se sentó, nos miro- ¿ustedes no piensan comer?

-ya comimos- dijo Alice y eso era verdad, muy temprano habíamos salido de caza.

-Charlie quisiéramos pedirle un favor- le comente mientras Alice se sentaba en mi regazo.

- díganme.

-queremos posponer la boda- creo que debo enseñar a Alice a ser un poco mas sutil, Charlie se estaba ahogando con el desayuno, cuando Alice dijo eso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto todo rojo cuando pudo respirar con normalidad.- acaso ya no piensan casarse y adoptar a Emmett.

-no nos referimos a eso, Charlie- dije tratando calmarlo.

-a lo que me refiero es a que nos de una semana, necesito hacer amigos, tener una madrina, comprar un vestido, conseguir empleo, rentar un departamento, hacer las cosas como se deben- explico Alice con cara de angelito.

-¿Cómo que rentar un departamento? ¿No piensan quedarse aquí conmigo?- se veía herido, Alice y sus grandiosos planes.

-no podemos causarle tantas molestias Charlie, por ello necesitamos un ligar donde vivir- trate de ser cuidadoso al usar las palabras correctas.

-no son ninguna molestia chicos, son una excelente compañía- medio sonrió.

-pero debemos pagarle de alguna forma- insistió Alice.

-con que cocines así de rico como lo haces Alice, me doy por bien servido- Charlie sonrió sabiendo por la carita de Alice que él había ganado esta vez.

-esta bien y que no diga mas- anuncie poniéndome de pie.

**Alice POV**

-Martha estoy nerviosa- no dejaba de pegar en el piso y repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez a la que seria en menos de 10 minutos mi testigo de boda y mi madrina.

-Alice respira- hice lo que me dijo pero no sirvió de nada- no se que te preocupa en esta semana que llevas preparando todo, me he dado cuenta que tu y Jasper son la pareja ideal, así que relájate, todo esta preparado como tu dijiste y él esta allí – señalo la puerta que me separaba de _ellos –_esperando solo por ti. _Su_ campanita.

-tienes razón no debo preocuparme de nada, vamos – tome aire por ultima vez, no lo necesitaba pero ya se me hacia costumbre cuando me ponía nerviosa y eso estaba ocurriendo demasiado esta semana.

Martha que era la secretaria de Charlie, abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo pude observar a Jasper vestido de un traje blanco junto al juez que nos uniría, a un lado de él estaba Emmett igualmente de blanco, sus rasguños estaban a punto de curarse por completo; de pronto Charlie apareció a mi lado y me tendió su brazo, él me iba a entregar,

Tome su brazo gustosa, y Martha comenzó a caminar, es decir esto no era una boda por la iglesia, seria muy irónico que unos vampiros se casaran en un recinto sagrado cuando se "supone" que no podemos entrar a ellos, solo era una boda por el registro civil, sin embargo yo quería hacer las cosas, "mas o menos bien". Nos vestí para la ocasión, por que esto JAMAS volvería a ocurrir, aunque Jasper rogara de rodillas no ocurriría otra vez.

Charlie camino conmigo después de unos segundos que Martha avanzo, mi vestido era sencillo, era corto y de corte corazón, era hermoso e ideal para la ocasión.

Solo pude percibir el momento en que Charlie coloco mi mano sobre la de Jasper y le decía "la cuidas, porque recuerda que hay bajo mi cama"; dijo serio y reí ante su amenaza y la cara de Jasper, ya que un día Jazz encontró la escopeta de Charlie allí.

…..

**Jasper POV**

Ya había pasado una semana, de la boda y 5 días de que Em vivía con nosotros en casa de Charlie; sabía que era hora y aunque no quería aceptarlo, ya era tiempo de decir la verdad; Alice me miro suplicante y solo logre a asentir.

-aunch!- el grito de Em nos alerto, Alice lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa, claro esta levemente.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-pregunto Charlie.

-nada me pegue al moverme- dijo apenado, entrecerrándole los ojos a Alice que le hacia señas en lo que Charlie no veía, él asintió y suspiro.

-vallamos a la sala, a comer el postre allí- pedí y todos asintieron; cuando terminamos de "comer" mis nervios comenzaron a expenderse y provocar a todos en la sala.

-Charlie debemos decirle algo- Comencé, Alice me miro preocupada y Emmett igual, el día de la boda le habíamos dicho a Em la idea y él pareció encantado, aunque ahora estaba preocupado.

-si díganme- dijo acomodándose en el sofá cuando noto que estábamos callados y con mirada tensa- ¿que ocurre?

-Charlie no le hemos sido de todo sinceros- nos miro raros- no le hemos dicho que somos en verdad.- Alice concluyo.

-¿y que son? – pregunto extrañado.

Respire hondo y lo solté – Vampiros.

Charlie nos miro sorprendido al inicio y luego como si estuviéramos locos. Permaneció callado por un momento y luego ¡Boomm!

-¿de que hablan?- ahora estaba nervioso- ¿a que juegan?

-no es juego jefe, dicen la verdad, yo lo se – Emmett estaba hablando muy entusiasmadamente- créales.

-ja, engañaron a Emmett diciéndole eso y por eso acepto a ser su hijo ¿no es así? ¿Qué son en verdad? ¿Traficantes de órganos? ¿Delincuentes?- su mente ya estaba haciendo conclusiones erróneas, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Charlie no mentimos, decimos la verdad, porque cree que casi no comemos-su cara palideció y Alice supo que no tenia que haber dicho eso.

-Charlie relájese- le pedí a lo que enviaba calma por toda la sala- es hora de que le contemos nuestra historia, sin apuros, pues no comenzamos bien- me serene y me prepare para lo que venia.

* * *

Bien: FELICIDADES EVITTA CULLEN acertaste xD (en el hecho de que Charlie aparece)

Se que no merezco perdon por 6 meses sin actualización, pero yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias, siempre termino lo que empiezo y este fic no será la excepción. Aun tengo varias ideas que completar y espero les gusten; voy ir algo rápido en el fic, para llegar a lo realmente bueno "celos", "peleas", "hormonas", buajajajaja… si perdieron el hilo en algo no duden en decirme y con gusto las pongo a corriente, si ven algún error díganme y lo corrijo, si lo quieren mas explicativo igual, porque la verdad lo que tneia en mente al escribir, es: **"termina y no las decepciones"**, asi que no lo revise.

Agradezco a todas(os) quienes leen y disculpen si no puedo responderles y actualizar como se debe, pero tormenta natural y mental es mucho besos… hasta pronto y les mando ya saben que.

**Estrella'roses **


End file.
